


Counterpart

by belca77777



Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Barton & Barnes Bromance, Behavioural Issues, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Feels, Clint Is a Good Bro, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied child abuse (past), Implied child neglect (past), Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Avengers, Questionable parenting choices, Rescue, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Coun•ter•part [Koun-ter-pahrt] [существительное]1. Вещь или человек, очень похожий на другого, особенно функционально; 2. Копия, дубликат. 3. Одна из двух частей, соответствующих, подходящих или дополняющих друг друга.Даже если Гидра и использовала ДНК Капитана Америка из другого измерения, чтобы создать и вырастить в лаборатории шестилетнего суперсолдата, то это совсем не значит, что этот самый шестилетний суперсолдат является биологическим родственником Стива Роджерса, правда?(Или история о том, что Стиву давно следовало запретить Клинту тащить в дом всякие вещи из альтернативных измерений. До того, как он это сделал).





	Counterpart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counterpart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659452) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



> **Примечание автора:**  
>  На всякий случай уточняю теги. В мире Мстителей появляется маленький ребенок, который технически может принадлежать одному из них. Он социально и эмоционально не защищен, и действует так, как ведут себя дети с языковыми и поведенческими проблемами, имеющие травматический опыт. (Ребенок воспитывался в лаборатории, контакты с людьми были жестко ограничены. Ужасные подробности в фике отсутствуют). Сплотившиеся вокруг данной проблемы Мстители почти не знают, как обращаться с маленьким ребенком. Особенно с такими потребностями. Они пытаются, и у них все непременно получится, но по пути они не всегда будут принимать мудрые решения. Не судите их строго, просто дайте им время.
> 
> Простите, если это стало спойлером, но я поняла, что фик потенциально может быть для некоторых своеобразным триггером, а я совсем не хотела никого нечаянно расстроить.
> 
>  **Примечание переводчика:**  
>  На данный момент в серии десять частей. Со второй к существующему пейрингу добавятся Баки/Клинт. Переводить собираюсь все. Выкладываю первую главу первой части, дабы застолбить территорию.  
> Во избежание, так сказать...

— Тони… нам пора… Тони. Ага, прекрасно, но нам надо…

Тони снова пытается заткнуть Стива, применяя простую, но удивительно эффективную тактику прижимания своего рта к его, перекрывая поток слов поцелуем. К сожалению, Роджерс спит с ним достаточно давно, чтобы знать все его грязные приемы, и пресекает попытки прекратить разговор, положив ладонь ему на лоб и чуть отодвинув назад.

— Это жульничество, — бурчит Старк, лежащий на Стиве, хватает его за запястье и отводит руку в сторону.

— Это ты жулик, — отвечает тот, закатывая глаза, и, бесцеремонно сняв его с себя, перекатывает на матрас. Потом садится и начинает потягиваться. Простыни падают на колени. Тони, наблюдая за этим, в очередной раз напоминает себе, что ему несказанно повезло, что он спит со Стивом Роджерсом. Старк, расслабленно привалившись к подушкам, рассеянно протягивает руку и пробегает пальцами по его позвоночнику. Как жаль, что Стив так озабочен брифингом в ЩИТе, в котором их попросили принять участие.

— Да ладно тебе…— лениво говорит Тони, наглаживая Стива ладонью по спине. — Нам еще рано. Можем пока поваляться.

Тот раздраженно смотрит на него через плечо, но это полностью компенсируется тем, что он тут же откидывается назад, чтобы медленно и неторопливо — как будто у них полно времени — поцеловать Тони.

Это любимые моменты Старка. Когда они лежат в его постели, притворяясь, что остального мира не существует. Им потребовалось несколько месяцев споров, боевых действий и ушибов эго, чтобы попасть вот сюда. Тони повезло, что его очередной словесный выпад привел к разгневанному сексу, а не к физическому насилию. Более того, этот сердитый секс плавно перетек в слабо раздражённый секс, который, в свою очередь, привел к чему-то, отдаленно напоминающему знакомство. И вот они здесь: больше не злятся, но все еще занимаются сексом; не то, чтобы встречаются, но все, кто их знает, ведут себя так, будто они полноценная пара. Несмотря на то, что они никого не ставили в известность о том, что между ними что-то происходит.

— Но у меня настроение… — бормочет Тони Стиву в губы, а тот насмешливо гудит и хмыкает.

Потом смачно чмокает его в страждущий рот и отстраняется.  
— Отличная попытка, — говорит он и, встав с кровати, неспешно дефилирует в ванную. Голым.

Тони возмущенно кряхтит и подпирает кулаком щеку, опираясь на локоть.  
— Динамщик, — кричит он вслед удаляющимся Роджеровским тылам и, обреченно вздохнув, валится обратно на подушки. — Вечно ты убиваешь все веселье.

— Я позже повеселюсь, — отвечает Стив. — Мы через час должны быть в ЩИТе.

— Иди один, — зевает Тони, поглубже зарываясь в подушки. — Ты и сам сможешь доложить. А мне надо поспать. У меня была всего пара часов.

— И кто виноват? — Роджерс появляется в дверном проеме с зубной щеткой в руке. Все еще полностью обнаженный. Да, утренняя рутина со Стивом Роджерсом, безусловно, любимая часть дня Тони.

— Твоя, — фыркает он, закрывая глаза. Они переполнены образом Стива. — Я, как порядочный, лег спать в абсолютно разумное время, но тебе приспичило настоять на бесконечных часах горячего потного секса. Я бы в два уже спал, если бы не твой член.

— О, мне так жаль, — тянет Стив, отталкиваясь от косяка и исчезая в ванной. — В следующий раз не стану тебя беспокоить.

— Как будто ты сможешь сопротивляться, мистер СуперсолдатСексДрайв, — кричит Тони и слышит, как Стив смеется, несмотря на включенный душ — звук стремительно льющейся воды его успокаивает.

Тони прикрывает глаза ладонью и усмехается. Он не часто произносит это вслух, но отрицать глупо — в конечном итоге быть в отношениях с Капитаном Америка довольно неплохо, учитывая проблемы с привязанностью у Стива и давний патологический страх перед обязательствами у Тони…

Стук в дверь заставляет его сесть, а Стив — хмурый и напряженный — выскакивает из ванной со щеткой во рту и полотенцем на бедрах.

Тони оглядывается на него, затем переводит взгляд на дверь и, повысив голос, кричит: — Чего?

— Одевайся, — слышится голос Баки, и Роджерс, явно расслабляясь, вынимает щетку изо рта. — У нас ситуация. Скажи Стиву.

— Его тут нет, — кричит Тони, потому что он такой засранец, что ни за что не упустит возможность услышать, как Баки говорит, что ожидает застать тут Роджерса. Это желание достаточно легко понять, ведь все знают, насколько Тони эмоционально незрелый…

— Ага, конечно. А я — наследный принц Дании, — раздраженно фырчит Барнс. — Вставай, или я зайду и вытащу тебя из койки. А мне совсем не хочется видеть твои причиндалы.

— Что случилось? — вступает Стив. Тони гневно зыркает на него и выразительно артикулирует «убийца веселья». Тот крайне демонстративно сооружает ему знак с участием среднего пальца. На обеих руках. Тони перекатывается и смеется в подушку, потому что это еще одно, что он так любит в Стиве: тот может быть таким же правильным, как чертов президент, когда при исполнении и является Капитаном, но здесь с Тони он становится просто Стивом Роджерсом — Бруклинским сиротой и военным-пехотинцем.

— Рид Ричардс, — кричит Баки, и Старк стонет. — Получил сообщение из другого измерения. Видимо, SOS.

— Ясно, — говорит Стив, и Тони поднимается с кровати и направляется в ванную, потому что он легкомысленно относится к ЩИТУ и ответственности, но знает, когда нужно стать серьезным, и звучит это довольно убийственно.

— Иду, — кричит Роджерс Баки и обнимает проходящего мимо Тони за плечи. Они вместе заходят в ванную. Стив кладет зубную щетку и бросает полотенце на пол.

— Если я возьму тебя с собой, обещаешь держать руки при себе? — спрашивает он, кивая на душевую кабину.

— Честное скаутское, — быстро отвечает Тони. — Ты же знаешь меня, Кэп — сигнал SOS из другого измерения всегда приоритетнее секса.

— Учту на будущее, — сухо говорит тот и, упираясь руками ему в бедра, подталкивает к душу. — Поторапливайся. Похоже, это будет веселее, чем очередной брифинг.

— Сэр, есть, сэр, — Тони отдает честь и, несмотря на то, что, похоже, все довольно серьезно, не может не выделить минутку и не посмеяться над раздраженным вытянутым лицом Роджерса.

***

Насколько ситуация серьезна, становится ясно, как только они заходят в здание Бакстера. Там не только Фантастическая четверка, которая выглядит довольно сосредоточенной (кроме Джонни, но это ничего не говорит о ситуации, учитывая, что этот дебил тратит девяносто процентов времени, действуя как гигантский двенадцатилетний ребенок), но и большая часть Мстителей, а также сотрудники ЩИТа. Тони не слишком волнуется — Ник Фьюри не соизволил почтить их своим присутствием, да и представителей СМБ тоже нет, поэтому он резонно предполагает, что на этот раз смертельная опасность миру не угрожает.

Тони встает рядом со Стивом. Достаточно близко, чтобы соприкасаться плечами. Его взгляд скользит по Сью Шторм, которая с решительным видом спорит с Ридом; по Коулсону, сосредоточенно беседующему с Брюсом; и наконец доходит до Джонни, который делая вид, что слушает Клинта и Баки, пытается не слишком явно пялиться на Наташину задницу.

— Глянь на Шторма, — шепчет Тони Стиву. — Самоубийца…

— Как думаешь, кто ему наваляет качественнее — Клинт или Баки? — также шепотом спрашивает Роджерс.

— Наташа, — не колеблясь, хмыкает Тони, и Стив радостно фыркает. Тони поднимает взгляд и замечает, что Коулсон, нацепив на лицо нейтральное выражение — но, очевидно, заинтересованный всем происходящим, — наблюдает за ними. Старк чувствует желание подойти к Стиву еще ближе, чтобы посмотреть, реагирует ли Коулсон вообще, но тот его игнорирует.

— Внимание, — громко и напряженно произносит Рид. Стив рядом с Тони выпрямляется и плавно перетекает в режим Капитана. Старк его не отвлекает, потому что в данный момент Стив нужен окружающим именно в таком качестве.

— Уже какое-то время мы ведем наблюдение за межпространственными порталами, — начинает Ричардс. — Это разработка, касающаяся их масштабов, энергетических выходов и полярности…

— А можно на нормальном языке? Пожалуйста, — перебивает его Клинт, и Рид переводит на него сердитый взгляд.

— Дело в том, что мы… что я… в последнее время ничего не открывал, поскольку это считается слишком рискованным. Кто-то из другого измерения открыл портал с вневременной петлей и смог с нами связаться.

— Где точка контакта? — спрашивает Тони.

— Здесь, — отвечает Рид. — В камере.

Тони поднимает бровь.  
— Это совпадение, или вы все-таки пытались что-то открыть, но не задалось?

Рид хмурится, глядя на него, и раздраженно машет рукой.  
— Это не имеет значения. Дело в том, что к нам поступило сообщение с призывом о помощи от Стива Роджерса из другого измерения.

Кэп застывает рядом со Старком, и все головы в комнате разворачиваются к ним. Тони оглядывается и поднимает руки.  
— Эй, не посылал он никакого гребаного сообщения. Кончайте глазеть. Это наш Стив Роджерс, который даже не знает, что такое вневременная петля. Да ладно вам, он с видеорегистратором-то никак не разберется…

— Какая-то версия меня отправила сигнал SOS? — спрашивает Стив, игнорируя тираду Тони. — В каком виде?

— Аудиозапись, — отвечает Рид.

— Включи, — говорит Стив, и все остальные с ним абсолютно согласны.

Ричардс на секунду застывает, глядя на него.  
— Я считаю, он мертв. Другой Стив Роджерс. Сообщение — это просьба о помощи, краткое описание ситуации, а затем звук выстрелов с близкого расстояния и… тишина.

Тони судорожно пытается вдохнуть, чувствуя, как сводит и сжимается что-то в животе, потому что мысль о Стиве — любом Стиве — которому больно, будит в нем непреодолимое желание наброситься и убить всех виновных. Он чувствует, что Стив рядом с ним начинает шевелиться — складывает руки на груди — и Тони знает, что это движение преднамеренное. Локоть Роджерса упирается ему в руку.

— Включи, — бесстрастно повторяет Стив. Все молчат. Рид кивает, тянет руку в другой конец комнаты и нажимает кнопку на консоли прямо за Баки. Раздается статичное шипение, а затем голос Стива спокойный, но напряженный, и Тони сдвигается чуть ближе к своему Стиву, желая взять того за руку, чтобы сжать в собственной и успокоить их обоих. Сообщив прикосновением, что они все еще здесь, вместе и все хорошо.

— …контакт был скомпрометирован. Повторяю, это Коммандер Роджерс с Земли Пять-Девять-Четыре. Последние восемнадцать месяцев США находятся под постоянными атаками Гидры. Мы проникли на их базу… — снова звучат взрывы и статические рев, — у нас… черт… мы проникли на базу и были отрезаны от нашей поддержки. Мы просим помощи у всех параллельных команд, получивших это сообщение… — раздается еще один взрыв, звон разбитого стекла, и треск на записи становится еще сильнее, — …жертвы среди гражданских очень велики… во всем мире… нами были обнаружены образцы… Гидра предпринимает попытки воспроизвести… Хоукай, назад! Повторяю, мы подозреваем, что… нам нужен эвакуационный приоритет по поиску… должен… пожалуйста… найдите его и вытащите оттуда…

Раздается звук выстрелов, и сообщение обрывается.

— Мне удалось обнаружить источник передачи, — произносит Рид, как будто они только что не слушали последние слова Стива Роджерса из другого измерения. — И камера сейчас стабильна. Если захотим, можем отправить команду.

— К черту… — яростно говорит Джонни. — Ты разве не слышал этого?

— Нам известно еще что-нибудь? — уточняет Стив.

— Нет, — отвечает Рид.

— Значит, если мы туда сунемся, вполне можем оказаться в центре боевых действий? — резюмирует Тони, потирая лоб кончиками пальцев. — Понятно.

— Возможно, — соглашается Ричардс.

— Я иду, — говорит Баки, и, конечно же, кто бы сомневался…

— Один ты не пойдешь, — обрывает его Стив, и Барнс хмурится.

— Я единственная бронетанковая дивизия на этой вечеринке, — напоминает Тони.

— Класс… — тянет Джонни. — То есть мы точно идем?

— Да, — в два голоса говорят Стив с Тони. — Ты же слышал, — продолжает Старк, — там был кто-то, кого он очень хотел эвакуировать.

— Хотел настолько, что подверг себя опасности, отправляя сообщение, — тихо говорит Стив и поднимает взгляд. — Кто со мной?

Тони поднимает руку. Следом Баки, затем Клинт, Наташа, Тор и — после секундной заминки — Джонни.

— Хорошо, — кивает Роджерс. — Рид и Брюс — на вас управление порталом. Фил, можешь уведомить ЩИТ о наших действиях? И Людей Икс, чтобы оставались на страже, пока нас не будет.

Коулсон кивает и отворачивается. Телефон уже прижат к уху. Брюс с Ридом идут к компьютерам, а Стив оглядывается. — Если кто-то еще хочет с нами — собирайтесь. Возьмите все, что нужно. Сбор через тридцать минут. Ждать никого не будем.

Как только он заканчивает, все начинают двигаться, чтобы успеть переодеться и захватить снаряжение. Все сосредоточенны, но заметно напряжены. Тони остается на месте. Рядом со Стивом.

— Тебе нужно надеть броню, — говорит Роджерс.

— Это займет десять минут, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — Стив разворачивается к нему, глядя яркими голубыми глазами. — Это я у тебя должен спросить.

Тони согласно кивает и нервно смеется.  
— Не стану врать. Слышать твой голос было не слишком приятно, — признается он, и у Стива дергается рука, как будто он хочет дотронуться до него. И Тони задается вопросом, почему они все еще соблюдают это свое негласное соглашение о том, чтобы не показывать окружающим, что они вместе. Уже давно очевидно, что знают все, так почему же это продолжает их беспокоить?

— Не мой, — произносит Стив таким тоном, что Тони просто не может больше.

— Трехсекундная готовность, Кэп, — шепчет он. Стив недоуменно поднимает бровь, а Тони наклоняется и целует его в уголок рта. Стив не отвечает, но слегка поворачивает лицо, принимая поцелуй.

— Иди, одевайся, — повторяет он, продолжая смотреть ему в лицо. Тони знает, что все остальные, вероятно, глазеют на них, но ему плевать. Всё, что он сделал, подтверждает то, что они уже и так знали. — Ты мне нужен, — говорит Стив, и Тони кивнув, идет к двери.

— Встретимся через пятнадцать минут, — произносит он, и Стив кивает. Тони чувствует его взгляд, выходя из комнаты.

***

— Ну что ж… Тут довольно миленько.

— Отставить болтовню, — произносит Стив, и Клинт послушно закрывает рот, продолжая натягивать тетиву. Стрела готова вылететь в любой момент. Путешествие через портал — который Рид сумел-таки стабилизировать — становится не слишком забавным. Баки тошнит, как только его ступни ударяются о землю, но никто не акцентирует на этом внимание. Всё это тут же отходит на второй план, когда они начинают осматриваться.

Они в заброшенном здании. Похожем одновременно и на исследовательский центр, и на склад, и тут ужасно тихо. Единственный шум, который они слышат, это их собственное дыхание, и это несколько настораживает, учитывая то, что было в сообщении. Стив ненавидит такую тишину. Он предпочитает сразу же окунуться в звуки боя, чтобы начать уже действовать. Он никогда не смог бы стать шпионом. Тони постоянно напоминает ему об этом, когда он начинает кричать или что-то ломает.

Роджерс смотрит по сторонам. Помещение выглядит функциональным и современным, с ровными бетонными полами и стенами. Над головами по всей длине здания тянется металлическая платформа, упирающаяся в небольшую комнатку под потолком. Рядом с ней расположены огромные окна. Четыре из них разбиты, стекло разбросано по полу под ногами. Возле стены несколько больших металлических контейнеров, в дальнем конце — столы с компьютерными терминалами. Две массивные железные двери на противоположных стенах. Около одной — лежащее лицом вниз тело.

Все это выглядит довольно тревожным. Такое чувство, что они опоздали.

— Железный Человек, Вдова — компьютеры, — произносит Стив. — Узнайте, где мы. Хоукай, Барнс — за вами проверка периметра. Используйте левый выход. Тор — взлетай. Расскажешь все, что видно сверху. Шторм — за мной.

Все коротко кивают и молча, без суеты уходят. Стив не хочет, чтобы Тони исчезал из его поля зрения, но знает, что ни на секунду не может допустить, чтобы личные чувства снова помешали миссии. Черт, в прошлый раз — когда дело коснулось Баки в роли Зимнего Солдата, — он чуть не спровоцировал крах гребаного правительства. А ведь он даже не спал с ним…

— Железный Человек, ты копируешь? — уточняет Стив, направляясь к дверям. Тем, что рядом с Тони.

— Обижаешь, Кэп, — тянет тот. — Почти закончил. Тут как-то тепло, вам не кажется? Да, температура градусов на пять выше, чем снаружи.

— Уверен, что это не Шторм? — спрашивает Стив, глядя, как тот присаживается возле тела и переворачивает его. Парень мертв, глаза смотрят в никуда. Джонни вздыхает, качает головой и бережно закрывает их. Стив не знает, друг это или враг, но, в любом случае, рад, что теперь глаза закрыты.

— Нет, — отвечает Тони. — Точно нет. Он не смог бы нагреть целый ангар, не засветившись.

— Это не я, — хрипло подтверждает Джонни. — Чуваки, у меня от этого места мурашки.

— Ссыкло… — раздается презрительный голос Барнса.

— Разговоры, — говорит Стив, прежде чем Джонни успевает возмутиться, но слышит в наушнике хихиканье Клинта. Он в очередной раз клянется себе, что больше никогда не отправит куда-либо Баки вместе с Бартоном. В своем безрассудстве они сильно смахивают на однояйцевых близнецов.

Стив толкает железные двери, и они со скрипом распахиваются. Он осторожно делает шаг. Джонни держится сзади.

— Где, черт побери, все? — шепчет он, как только они выходят в темный коридор. — Слишком тихо.

Стив согласно кивает.  
— Понятия не имею. Свет… — просит он, и пальцы Джонни загораются ярко-желтым пламенем, освещая все вокруг. Свет бликует на поверхности щита, и Стив крепче сжимает ремни в ладони. Коридор очень похож на комнату, из которой они только что вышли. Гладкие серые стены и пол, белый плиточный потолок с длинными параллельными лампами. Они все перегорели или выключены, и мерцающее зыбкое свечение, исходящее от Джонни, никак не способствует успокоению нервов Стива. Они идут к двойным дверям в конце коридора и, минуя их, оказываются на лестничной площадке.

— Ну что, спускаемся? — небрежно спрашивает Джонни и, ложась на перила, вглядывается в полумрак внизу. Потом тихо присвистывает. — Кэп, там этажей двадцать, не меньше.

— На схеме восемнадцать подземных уровней, — звучит в ухе голос Наташи. — Это исследовательский центр, Кэп. Определенно, выглядит, как Гидра.

— Всю жизнь только об этом и мечтал… Барнс, что у вас?

— Много, много мертвых людей, — медленно отвечает Баки. — Огнестрелы, травмы от тупых предметов. Похоже, тут был адский кулачный бой. Бартон, у тебя что?

— Точно такая же гигантская куча. Смерть, как она есть.

— Как всегда — лаконично, Хоукай, — сухо произносит Тони. — Термальные сканеры выходят из строя из-за колебаний температуры, Кэп. Не могу сказать точно, есть ли тут кто живой.

Стив подходит к Джонни и смотрит вниз.  
— Ладно, оставайся на связи, — говорит он, наклоняясь над перилами еще ниже. — Шторм, вперед…

В тишине раздается слабый стон, и Стив напряженно хватает Джонни за руку. Оба застывают и прислушиваются — снова слабый стон, затем кашель.

Стив сигнализирует Джонни оставаться на месте и начинает медленно спускаться по лестнице. Пройдя один пролет, машет ему, подзывая. Тот подходит и зажигает на пальцах крошечные огоньки. В тусклом свете они видят женщину в форме ЩИТа, лежащую у стены.

— Эй, — Стив опускается на колени, положив щит рядом. Берет женщину за подбородок и видит рану на животе. Форма от бедер до груди пропитана кровью. Черт.

— Команда, у меня выживший. Раненый агент ЩИТа, — говорит Стив, дотрагиваясь до коммуникатора. — Я подключил динамики, все переходим на четвертый канал.

Женщина смотрит вверх, моргает. На губах у нее кровь.  
— Коммандер?

Стив качает головой.  
— Капитан, — отвечает он. Через несколько секунд она понимает и поднимает на него усталый взгляд.

— Значит, вы получили сообщение, — тихо говорит она. — Думаю, он погиб.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Стив. — Можете нам рассказать?

Она тяжело дышит носом и дрожит. Вероятно, это шок, учитывая, насколько тут тепло. Джонни приседает рядом. Стив чувствует жар от его нагревающегося тела и благодарно кивает.

— Последний бой, — наконец произносит она, закрывая глаза. — Оставались только мы. ЩИТ, Коммандер Роджерс и Хоукай.

— Так, кто ставит на то, что я выжил? — раздается голос Клинта. — По-другому просто не может быть…

— Разговоры, — решительно произносит Стив. Тони тоже велит ему заткнуться. Клинт замолкает, и Стив переводит взгляд обратно на агента.

— Как насчет остальных? — спрашивает Джонни. — Леди, что случилось с остальными?

— Сражались с Гидрой. Убей или умри. Господи, неделю назад мы потеряли Железного Человека и решили, что это будет последним ударом. Мы ошиблись.

— Что? Что Гидра делала здесь? — спрашивает Стив. Подбородок снова опускается, и он осторожно приподнимает его пальцем.

— Они пытались… — измученно начинает она, потом шумно сглатывает. Очевидно, речь дается ей с большим трудом, — …копировать. Они делали солдат.

Стив глухо ругается и слышит, как Баки делает тоже самое. Черт возьми, Гидре никогда не надоест пытаться воссоздать его? Не в первый раз он молча проклинает сыворотку. Кажется, что люди, так отчаянно нуждающиеся в разведении своих собственных суперсолдат, причиняют окружающим больше вреда, чем эти самые солдаты смогут когда-либо предотвратить.

— Где… — начинает Стив, но его прерывает серьезный голос Тони.

— Засек движение. Нижние уровни. Девятый. Там кто-то или что-то шевелится.

— Понял. Барнс, Хоукай. С вашей стороны можно спуститься? — спрашивает Стив.

— Уже спрыгнули в шахту лифта, — бодро отвечает Клинт. — Наперегонки.

Стив слышит звон натянутой проволоки и звук скольжения. Потом металлический лязг, глухой удар и скрежет металла о металл. Он предполагает, что Баки пытается открыть дверь левой рукой.

— Тор, что у тебя?

— Ничего. Только разруха, — отвечает тот. — Это пустошь. К объекту ведет одна дорога, но окружающий мир, боюсь, уже давно сожжен.

— Хорошо, возвращайся, — приказывает Стив и оглядывается на женщину. — Где… — начинает он и замолкает. Ее глаза закрылись, а грудь не двигается. Она умерла. А он даже не узнал ее имени.

— Блядь, — расстроенно произносит Джонни, и его температура опускается куда-то в район нормальной человеческой, и Стиву становится странно холодно.

Он молчит. Смотрит на агента, затем встает, поднимает щит и вешает на руку. Джонни тоже выпрямляется. Он выглядит смущенным, и Стив открывает рот, чтобы сказать ему, что они должны двигаться дальше…

Раздавшийся оглушительный взрыв заставляет покачнуться все здание. Стива с Джонни отбрасывает к стене, пол под ногами идет волнами, с потолка сыпется пыль. Дальше слышится звук ревущего пламени и целая серия грохочущих обрушений.

Стив хватает Джонни за локоть, удерживая в вертикальном положении.  
— Статус! — кричит он, поднимая руку к наушнику. — Всем отчитаться!

— Мы в порядке, — немедленно отвечает Тони. — Это где-то ниже.

— Все нормально! — кричит Баки, и Стив слышит, как на заднем плане ругается Клинт. Его комм молчит. — Кэп, ты где?

— На лестнице, — отвечает Стив. — Тони, ты все еще видишь движение?

— Ага, единственный источник, — отвечает тот. — Стив, убирайся оттуда.

Раздается еще один далекий взрыв, и ступени снова дрожат. Бетон скрипит и зловеще стонет.  
— Барнс, ты ничего не видишь? Что это может быть?

— Нет, — отвечает тот. — Кэп, мы нашли тебя… ну… другого тебя. Он мертв.

— Стив, это место работает на атомной энергии, если рванет — разнесет половину этой гребаной страны! — снова кричит Тони. — Надо уходить!

— Нет, — отвечает Стив и идет к лестнице. — Пошли…

— Ага, Кэп, я уже… — Джонни, не колеблясь, падает за перила и бросается вниз. Стив слышит его вопль «Пламя!», и яркая вспышка исчезает вдали. Стив делает шаг, но волна от очередного взрыва проносится по лестничной клетке, и на этот раз с потолка отрывается здоровый кусок и падает в метре от его ног, засыпая половину ступенек. Стив поднимает над головой щит и, шатаясь, пытается идти дальше, но пол шевелится, как живой, и это становится слишком опасным. Тони с Баки прибьют его, если с ним что-нибудь случится…

— Шторм, я отрезан, — кричит он. Ответа нет. Отлично, Джонни, должно быть, поджарил очередной комм. Разве Рид не грозился сделать их огнеупорными? — Барнс, где ты…

Пол под ногами снова приходит в движение, и Стив с проклятиями поднимается со ступеней на площадку, уклоняясь от летящего в него куска металла и чувствуя всплеск вины за то, что бросает тело агента ЩИТа. Рев становится громче, и в комме он слышит только отдельные слова: торопливый диалог Тони с Наташей, ругань Баки, крики Тора…

Что-то крупное и тяжелое падает сверху, задевая край щита, а затем и плечо, и опрокидывает Стива на пол. Он задыхается и ждет, когда утихнет ослепительная боль. Когда это происходит, он разочарованно подводит итоги: плечо пульсирует, форма начинает пропитываться теплой кровью.

— Блядь, — выдыхает он, держа щит над головой. — Я ранен, — говорит он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. — Падение обломков. Думаю, плечо вывихнуто…

С потолка продолжают падать куски бетона, как градины, отскакивая от щита. Он поднимается на колени и ругается, видя, что дверь заблокирована огромной плитой. В комме никого не слышно, только потрескивание и случайные прерывистые звуки…

А потом в ухе начинает орать Тони. Внезапно и удивительно громко.  
— Блядь, Роджерс, да что ж ты упертый-то такой? Я иду к тебе.

— Возвращайся, — пытается сказать Стив, но его затапливает облегчение. — Я найду…

— Да пошел ты, — продолжает орать Старк. — Я скоро. Держись…

— Нашел живого! — тут же кричит голосом Клинта наушник. — Кэп, мы поймали… черт, Баки, хватай его…

— Гражданский, — тяжело выдыхает Баки. — Черт побери…

Пол трескается, и Стив снова ругается, заставляя себя встать на ноги. О, Боже, определенно вывихнул… Он сжимает зубы и думает, как же он сможет…

Сквозь грохот и скрежет слышится гул репульсоров, и Стив поднимает щит здоровой рукой, чтобы прикрыть лицо. Тут же плита, блокирующая дверь, разлетается на куски, и появляется красно-золотая броня, пробивающая оставшийся бетон хорошо защищенным коленом.

— Ты, блядь, придурок, — констатирует Тони и поднимает его, обхватывая за пояс. — Это тебе за то, что постоянно заставляешь нас волноваться.

— Спасибо за сочувствие, — ворчит Стив, кусая щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать болезненный стон. — Сукин сын…

Тони молча продолжает тащить его по коридору обратно на склад, и когда они пробираются сквозь двери, Тор с Наташей протягивают к ним руки.

— Портал будет готов к активации через тридцать секунд, — говорит Романофф. — Где Шторм?

— Не знаю, — сипит Стив. — Баки…

— Тут! — раздается голос Джонни, и Шторм врывается в дверь, через которую раньше ушли Клинт с Баки. Секунду спустя появляются Барнс с Бартоном. Оба покрыты пылью и пеплом. У обоих несколько кровоточащих ран в разных местах, а Клинт несет что-то большое, завернутое в одеяло. Он держит сверток обеими руками: одной снизу, другой повыше — в странном, будто защитном, положении.

— Сигналь Риду, давайте убираться отсюда! — орет Баки и смотрит на Стива. — Что, блядь, с тобой случилось?

— Что, блядь, это такое? — тем же тоном спрашивает Тони, кивая на кулек в руках Бартона. Тор подходит ближе и осторожно стягивает одеяло, открывая короткие светлые волосы и маленькое бледное лицо. Стив недоуменно моргает. Ребенок… Они в гребаном исследовательском центре Гидры, откуда тут могут взяться дети?

— Мы нашли его, — говорит Клинт, глядя на мальчика. Лицо у того совсем белое, на лбу грязное пятно, глаза закрыты, губы расслаблены — спит или без сознания. Бартон прижимает ребенка к груди чуть сильнее. — Это он двигался. Он пытался встать на ноги, а когда Баки схватил его — просто вырубился…

— И ты взял его с собой? — уточняет Наташа, пристально глядя на мальчика.

— А что я, по-твоему, должен был сделать, Нат? Это же ребенок! Старк сказал, тут все может взлететь на воздух!

— Давайте вы попозже поспорите, а? Валим уже! — кричит Джонни, когда пол под ногами начинает дрожать. — Вдова, давай!

Наташа хватается за локоть Баки, тот держится за Клинта и Стива, а Джонни с Тором цепляются за плечи Тони. Наташа снимает с пояса прибор, щелкает выключателем, и они отрываются от пола и летят в жутком вихре энергии и света. Стив может только продолжать держаться за Тони и, закрыв глаза, пытаться побороть тошноту.

***

Колени Стива предательски подкашиваются, когда ноги врезаются в пол камеры портала на Земле. Он мысленно пинает себя и, схватившись за Тони, медленно поднимается. К счастью, его эго не сильно страдает — все молчат.

— Все в порядке? — напряженно спрашивает он.

— Ага, — произносит Баки, и его снова тошнит.

Джонни хмыкает и прикрывает рукой рот и нос. Наташа покидает камеру быстрее, чем кто-либо успевает моргнуть. Тони с Клинтом с отвращением матерятся, а Тор морщит нос и отступает.

— Межпространственные путешествия укачивают тебя, друг мой, — говорит он Баки, вытирающему губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Боже, Барнс, прекращай блевать в закрытых помещениях, — бурчит Тони и, обхватив Стива за пояс, подталкивает к двери.

— Да пошел ты, — тяжело дыша, отвечает Баки. — Как ребенок?

— Дышит, — отвечает Клинт, глядя вниз. — Все еще без сознания. Он тоже замерз.

— Где, черт возьми, ты его нашел? — спрашивает Стив и поворачивает голову, пытаясь посмотреть, но Бартон натягивает одеяло повыше и подхватывает рукой затылок мальчика. Клинт похож на проклятую сороку — постоянно притаскивает что-нибудь с миссий. На этот раз его находка страннее, чем недавний череп велоцираптора с Диких Земель? Стив не уверен, но, возможно, это из-за боли и потери крови.

— В лаборатории, — отвечает Клинт. — Там была куча мертвых техников…

— Мы можем обсуждать это, не размазывая по полу завтрак Барнса? — прерывает их Тони, толкая Стива вперед и махая рукой. — Бартон, шевелись.

Клинт перехватывает ребенка поудобнее и выходит из камеры. Следом Джонни. Тони кивает Тору и Баки, и те послушно проходят, давая Тони больше свободного места. Дверь не настолько широка, чтобы в нее можно было свободно пройти в броне, да еще с солдатом, у которого самые широкие плечи в мире.

— Это страннее, чем череп велоцираптора?

Взгляд, которым его одаривает Тони, нечто среднее между раздражением и сочувствием.  
— Помолчи. Головой бился?

— Нет, я… сучий потрох… — стонет Стив, когда Тони, протаскивая его в дверь, задевает больным плечом косяк. Роджерс сталкивается лицом к лицу со Сью Шторм и краснеет. Он понимает, что это не имеет значения, но ругань в присутствии женщины все еще заставляет его чувствовать себя странно виноватым. Ему кажется, что сейчас покажется мама и напомнит, что к дамам нужно относиться с должным уважением.

— Прости?

— О, не за что, — усмехается Сью. — Садись, а то упадешь.

Подходит Наташа и ставит перед ним стул. Он благодарно опускается на него, тяжело выдыхая. Потом поднимает взгляд и видит, что Рид, Брюс, Коулсон, Тор и Джонни толпятся возле Клинта, держащего мальчика. Интонации голосов от шокированной до взволнованно-пораженной. Баки, глядя на Бартона, подходит к окну. В одной руке у него сигарета, в другой салфетка, прижатая к ссадине на голове.

— Что произошло? — в замешательстве спрашивает Сью.

— Объект Гидры. Сплошная разруха, — спокойно отвечает Романофф и, кивнув Тони, медленно встает перед Стивом. Класс… Наташа будет вправлять вывих. Да, похоже, Стиву сегодня везет. Она осторожно берет его за запястье. — Единственным выжившим был ребенок, поэтому Клинт решил, что не может его там бросить.

— Единственный выживший? — потрясенно уточняет Сью. — В центре Гидры? Почему он вообще там находился?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Романофф. Но у нее всегда есть идеи, и если она не говорит, значит просто не хочет делиться. — Стив, постарайся расслабиться.

Слышится приглушенный стук и шипение машин, и Стив чувствует, как по его волосам пробегаются голые пальцы Тони. Сью переводит взгляд с него на Стива и улыбается.  
— Вы решили, что вокруг одни идиоты, и никто ничего не заметит?

Тони пожимает плечами, а Стив немного поворачивается и упирается виском ему в металлическое бедро. Наташа берет его другой рукой за локоть, и Роджерс выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Мы решили, вы просто не хотите об этом говорить, и не настаивали, — произносит Тони, прижимая голову Стива к своей ноге. — Будь паинькой, Кэп.

— Думаю, не получится, — ехидно тянет Наташа. Тони начинает задушено хихикать, а Стив думает, что все это злобные инсинуации и… Наташа одним долгим движением тянет его за руку, раздается громкий треск сустава, Стив ощущает вспышку ослепительной боли, и сразу неимоверное облегчение. Острая боль становится тупой и вялой, и напоминает обычный дискомфорт от серьезных синяков.

— Ого, — выдыхает Тони, поглаживая Стива по голове. — Даже не выругался. Умница. Мама Роджерс гордилась бы тобой.

— Ага, но сначала мама Роджерс сильно расстроилась бы из-за того, что я ранен, — ворчит Стив и видит идущего к ним обеспокоенного Брюса. Роджерс поднимается и осторожно двигает плечом.

— Что случилось, Мишка-Брюси? — спрашивает Тони.

— Мы забираем ребенка к врачам в башню, — говорит он. — Нужно взять несколько анализов, и Клинт не хочет оставлять его с Ридом.

— Ясно, — кивает Тони. Стив протягивает ему здоровый локоть. Старк хмуро смотрит на него и отводит от себя пальцами. — Возьми это с собой. Плечо нужно зафиксировать.

— Да я…

— Заткнись, Роджерс, у тебя нет права голоса, — предупреждает Тони. — Быть суперсолдатом значит, что тебе нужно побыть с замотанной рукой не три дня, а три часа. Всего.

— Послушай умного человека, Стив, — Брюс широко улыбается. — Пойдем.

Тот, пошатываясь, подходит к нему. Он ненавидит врачей и больницы. Насколько лучше было бы просто полежать в кровати, жалея себя и поглощая вкусную вредную еду. Он оглядывается на Тони, который, по-видимому, уже закончил с докучливым Роджерсом и теперь направляется к Риду, спрашивая что-то о нетемпоральных пространственных границах и чувствительной зависимости. Клинт с Баки уже ушли. Коулсона тоже нигде не видно.

Стив вздыхает. Теперь, когда в голове слегка прояснилось, он вполне может обдумать случившееся… Его как будто бьет током.  
— Мы что, спасли от неминуемой смерти ребенка на базе Гидры в альтернативной реальности?

Наташа успокаивающе поглаживает его по руке.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, это были не инопланетяне, — произносит она, и Стив вздыхает, потирая лоб.

— Подозреваю, что с инопланетянами было бы значительно проще, — говорит он, а Наташа довольно многозначительно молчит, когда они покидают здание Бакстера и отправляются домой.

***

— Так что будет с малышом, как думаешь?

Баки смотрит на задавшего вопрос Стива, потом запрокидывает голову, допивая содовую, и отодвигает банку в сторону. Громко рыгает и тянется за следующим куском пиццы. Они вернулись пару часов назад, и сейчас находятся на пути уничтожения четвертой пиццы, сидя на полу в комнате отдыха с коробками, разбросанными по ковру. Телевизор работает в фоновом режиме, и его тихий гул и куча еды помогают Стиву побыстрее почувствовать себя человеком.

— Не знаю. Отдадут на усыновление. Или на воспитание в приемную семью, — он пожимает плечами, откидываясь на диван.

— Даже если он не отсюда? — спрашивает Стив, пытаясь одной рукой сложить два куска пиццы так, чтобы можно было откусить. Его уже по-настоящему начинает раздражать, что вторая рука висит на перевязи. Он возмущенно вздыхает, оглядывается, чтобы удостовериться, что пока был занят едой, сюда не успел пробраться Тони, бросает куски в коробку, встает, с треском отрывает липучки, снимает бандаж и бросает на пол. Потом двумя руками складывает пиццу и смачно кусает.

Баки никак не комментирует увиденное, просто бросает ему банку «Коки», которую тот без проблем ловит. Да, еще побаливает, но этого следовало ожидать — на него, как-никак, потолок свалился. Роджерс открывает газировку и делает большой глоток, довольно постанывая. Выпив половину, ставит банку и, глубоко вздохнув, прислоняется головой к дивану, стоящему сзади.

— ДЖАРВИС тебя сдал, — раздается голос от двери, и, обернувшись, Стив видит идущего к ним Старка. У того влажные волосы, как после душа, и на нем чистые штаны и белая майка.

— Прошу прощения, Капитан, — говорит ДЖАРВИС. — Хозяин сделал запрос на то, чтобы я уведомил его, если вы попытаетесь избавиться от бандажа.

— Ты бы и сам не смог нормально есть пиццу одной рукой, — тут же принимается защищаться Стив. — Попробуй.

— Лучше не буду, — хмыкает Тони и, присев, берет треугольник. — Как мило, что вы двое так хорошо заботитесь о своих желудках. В отличие от остальных.

— Метаболизм суперсолдат, — говорит Баки. — Ешь или будешь съеден.

— Ты всего лишь наполовину суперсолдат, — возражает Тони, двигаясь ближе к Стиву.

— Вот поэтому Роджерс и съел в два раза больше, — ухмыляясь, говорит Баки, салютуя Тони своим куском, прежде чем откусить.

— Как ребенок? — спрашивает Стив. — Что вы решили? Кто его возьмет?

Тони молчит. Доедает пиццу, рассеянно вытирает пальцы о коленку и задумчиво хмурится.

— Тони?

Старк моргает. Выдыхает.  
— Не хочу ничего говорить, пока не буду знать наверняка, — осторожно начинает он, и Стив сразу настораживается. — Мы взяли кровь. Провели несколько тестов.

— Парень в порядке? Он не умирает или что-то в этом духе? — встревожено спрашивает Баки.

— Нет, с ним все нормально. Физически-то уж точно. Ну, насколько мы можем сказать, пока он без сознания. В шоке, конечно, но мы вкололи успокоительное, и он стабилен. Брюс пытается узнать все возможное.

— Что-то уже известно?

— Да. Ему шесть. Плюс-минус месяц. Все остальное… только предположения.

— Что остальное? — давит Стив, и Тони смотрит на него странным беспокойным и как будто сочувствующим взглядом…

— Сэр, в медицинском отсеке чрезвычайная ситуация, — прерывает его голос ДЖАРВИСа, прежде чем Стив успевает хоть что-то узнать. — Ребенок очнулся и сумел пробраться в вентиляционную систему.

Тони вскакивает.  
— Он сделал что? — изумленно переспрашивает он. — Он в воздуховоде?

— Да. Агент Бартон отправился за ним. Доктор Баннер просит вас с Капитаном Роджерсом немедленно спуститься в лабораторию.

— Черт побери, — рычит Тони и идет к лифту. Стив с Баки обмениваются взглядами, одновременно бросают пиццу в коробку, встают и спешат за Тони.

— Я думал, ты что-то сказал про успокоительное, — говорит Баки, когда они вваливаются в лифт. Стив бьет по кнопке, закрывая двери, и ДЖАРВИС автоматически спускает их на этаж, занятый медиками.

— Да! — кричит Тони, кусая губу и проводя ладонями по волосам. — Черт.

— Что? — спрашивает Стив. — Почему такое лицо? Да ладно, ты всегда так выглядишь, когда тебя что-то веселит.

— Ага. Клинт Бартон, пытающийся вытащить шестилетку из вентиляции. Эпичное зрелище… Могло бы взорвать интернет, — ухмыляется Тони, и Стив признает, что это действительно смешно. Двери открываются, Тони выходит и успевает сделать четыре шага, прежде чем Стив ловит его за локоть прямо перед дверью в лабораторию. Баки все еще стоит в лифте и, так же, как и Стив подозрительно прищурившись, смотрит на Старка.

— Тони, — говорит Стив. — Рассказывай.

Тот прижимает кончики пальцев к губам, потом убирает руки от лица.  
— Тесты показали, что его генетические данные соответствуют твоим, — наконец произносит он, и Стив как будто глохнет. — Те же показатели наличия суперсыворотки. Та же способность выжигать седативные. Повышенная температура. Более быстрые бессознательные рефлексы.

Стиву кажется, что его мозг опустел. Он молча смотрит на Тони и не может осознать смысл сказанного.

— Вот почему я не хотел ничего говорить, пока мы не узнали наверняка, — у Тони опять этот сочувствующий взгляд. — Стив, когда мы шерстили их компьютеры, то нашли все лабораторные записи. Они пытались создать суперсолдата и использовали для этого генетический материал другого Стива Роджерса. Очень похоже, что биологически ребенок его.

Тони переводит дыхание.  
— И по законам мультивселенной, — неловко продолжает он, — твой тоже.


End file.
